Broken
by Forest Princess
Summary: Natalie is five when both her parents are killed in a car crash, and it's up to Rigsby to figure out what to do with her. As the years pass, she gets worse and worse, until Rigsby breaks down and gives in to what she wants. Slightly AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fic. It's sort-of based off a dream I had a while back. I have some other Mentalist fics: Red Summer, Blood Summer, Four Years, A Christmas Surprise, Our First Christmas, Family's First Christmas and Twisted Love, if you haven't checked them out yet, could you? Thanks! The first few chapters take place before Rigsby joins the CBI, so obviously before the show. And please excuse if everything in this chapter isn't accurate. Please remember to review! Thanks!**

**~Forest Princess**

* * *

**Baby sitter's POV**

Rose, the baby sitter for Anne and Joseph Rigsby, was sitting in the living room, waiting for them to get home from their night out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The baby sitter got up and went to the door. Standing outside were two police officers. The baby sitter opened the door.

"May I help you?" Rose asked.

"Are you related to Anne and Joseph Rigsby?" one officer questioned.

"No, I'm their sitter. What's going on?" Rose inquired. She was confused to see the police at the front door.

"May we come in?" the other officer said.

"Is there a problem?" Rose wondered.

"Yes," the first officer responded.

"Fine, but could you please be quiet, their daughter is asleep and she's only five years old?" The officers nodded. The three of them walked into the living."What's going on?"

"I think you better sit down."

Rose sat down on the couch.

"Anne and Joseph were in a car crash, a drunk driver t-boned their car," said the second officer.

"Are they all right?!" Rose exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No," replied the first officer.

"Are they in the hospital?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" Rose felt confused, but after a moment she realized what they meant. She wouldn't believe it until they said the words.

"Their dead."

"No, that can't be, they have a five-year-old daughter, and neither of them have any family," Rose said.

"Joseph has a brother," the second officer responded.

"No he doesn't, I asked him if he had any family that I could contact in case of an emergency, and he said no and that he was an only child," Rose replied.

"We're going to have to take her down to the station and we're going to get in contact with her uncle," the first officer said.

"Is that really necessary? She's asleep and only five years old," Rose responded.

"It's what we have to do."

"What happened to the other driver?" Rose asked.

"Walked away with just a few scratches," the second office answered.

"So you mean to tell me that a drunk driver walks away completely fine while two innocent people die and leave their five-year-old daughter?" Rose questioned.

"Sadly, that's the truth," said the first officer.

"That's crap," Rose replied as she went upstairs.

* * *

**Natalie's POV **

Natalie was fast asleep in her bed when all of a sudden everything seemed brighter.

"Mommy?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"No sweetheart, it's just me," came Rose's voice.

Natalie yawned, and then rubbed her eyes and opened them. "Where's Mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Something came up. Come on, we're taking a little trip," said Rose.

Natalie got up and Rose helped her get dressed.

"Come on; let's get you somethings to play with." Rose grabbed a coloring book and a pack of crayons for Natalie. "Can you color me a pretty picture of Jasmine? You know she's my favorite."

"Okay," Natalie responded.

Rose put the coloring book and crayons into a backpack, she also put _The_ _Little_ _Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast _and _Aladdin_ and a portable DVD player in as well.

"You know what?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"You don't have to go to kindergarten tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just because, tonight you can stay up as late as you want and maybe you can watch all your movies."

Natalie's eyes became big. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, there are some people downstairs, you need to be nice because they know your mommy and daddy."

"Okay," Natalie replied.

The two of them went downstairs, and when Natalie saw the two police officers she clung to Rose and let out a whimper.

"It's okay Natalie, they're not going to hurt you," said Rose.

"Do you need to call your parents?"

"Yes," Rose answered.

"All right, do that now before we leave."

Rose pulled out her cellphone and called her parents; she talked with them for a minute and then hung up.

"I'm ready, my mom is going to be picking me up," said Rose.

"Come on, let's go."

The four of them went outside, Rose locked up the house and they headed down to the station. When they arrived the four of them got out of the car and went into the building. Natalie clung to Rose the whole time and didn't let go.

"I want Mommy," said Natalie.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here," Rose replied.

The officers took them to a waiting area. Natalie climbed into Rose's lap and laid her head on Rose's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Scared, and I want Mommy," Natalie responded.

"It's all right. Why don't you color that picture for me now?"

Natalie shook her head and placed her thumb in her mouth; she only did this when she was really scared or tired.

* * *

**Rigsby's POV**

Wayne Rigsby was fast asleep in his bed when all of a sudden his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he said grumpily, he didn't like having his sleep disturbed.

"Wayne Rigsby?"

"Yes, what is?"

"This is Officer Williams with the San Diego Police Department; I'm calling about your brother."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review. Thanks!**

**~Forest Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was experiencing some technical difficulties and I was updating other fics. Please enjoy and please remember to review. **

**Rigsby's POV**

"Come again," Rigsby said.

"I'm calling about your brother, Joseph Blake Rigsby," the officer replied.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rigsby asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station and identify his body and the body of his wife," the office answered.

"Wife...body...What's going on?" Rigsby demanded.

"Your brother and his wife were killed in a drunk driving accident," the officer responded.

"My brother lives here?" Rigsby said, more to himself than to the officer.

"Yes, he did," the officer replied.

"And he has a wife?"

"Yes, and they have a daughter, who is five and down here at the station."

"I'll be down there as soon as I can. Um...thanks?"

"We'll be waiting, and I'm sorry for your lose."

Rigsby hung up, he was in total shock. He just found out his brother, who he hadn't spoken to in years, lived in the same city, his brother was married, and he was an uncle. It was almost more than he could take; he started feeling dizzy, but after a moment he recovered. He got up, got dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed down to the station.

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie was half-asleep in Rose's lap. Through half-closed eyes she was sure she saw her dad; instantly she was awake and she jumped out of Rose's lap.

"DADDY!"

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I...um...I'm not your dad."

Natalie looked up at him and after a moment realized that the man wasn't her dad. She ran back to Rose, climbed in Rose's lap, stuck her thumb in her mouth and buried her face in Rose's shoulder.

"No...I...uh..."

**Rose's POV**

Rose held Natalie close and rubbed her back; she looked at the man who she assumed to be Natalie's uncle and she could see how Natalie got him confused with her dad. She nodded at him slightly and he nodded back.

"Rose," came the voice of her mom.

"Over here Mom," said Rose.

Her mom came over. "Come on, let's go home."

"Right now?" Rose asked.

"Yes, right now," her mom answered.

"But Natalie's so afraid," Rose replied.

"I want Mommy," Natalie cried, as if on cue.

Rose rubbed her back. "It's all right Natalie."

"Come on Rose," her mom said.

"But Mom..."

"She'll be fine."

Rose sat Natalie on the chair next to her, but Natalie wasn't having it; she clung to Rose.

"No," she whimpered.

"Natalie, come on, let go sweetie," Rose said.

"No, stay, I'm scared," Natalie sobbed.

"I know, but you'll be okay," Rose responded.

Finally Rose detached herself from Natalie and she and her mom left.

**Natalie's POV**

After Rose left, Natalie started crying hysterically. A few moments later she felt someone rubbing her back. She looked up and saw the man who she had mistaken for her dad. She cringed.

"No, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Natalie moved as far away from him as she could. About that time a lady came up and bent down so she was eye to eye with Natalie.

"Do you want to watch one of your movies?" she asked.

Natalie nodded hesitantly.

"All right, come her sweetie."

She picked Natalie up along with her bag and took her into another room. She helped Natalie set up the portable DVD player and made sure Natalie was settled before leaving.

After a while Natalie started feeling sleepy. She curled up on the floor and held her tiger, who she named Tigger, close.

**Rigsby's POV**

After several hours of talking and working things out, he was finally allowed to go home. An officer escorted him to where Natalie was. When he saw her, she was curled up on the floor, and she was half-asleep.

He packed up all her stuff and picked her up. She stirred in his arms.

"Hmm...Daddy?"

"No,not quite."

Natalie rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. She gasped and then started trembling.

"It's all right, I'm you dad's brother."

"Daddy has no brother."

"Come on, let's go."

Rigsby carried Natalie out to his car, got her situated and drove back to his apartment. He wasn't prepared for any company and he didn't know what to do with her. Finally he decided that he would give her his bed and he would take the couch.

After a while they arrived at his apartment complex and he carried up to his apartment.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Natalie looked around his apartment, a confused look on her face.

"Follow me," said Rigsby.

She followed him into his bedroom. He dug around in a drawer and pulled out one of his t-shirts.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but it will have to make do for tonight."

Rigsby helped Natalie undress and he put his t-shirt on her, and then he helped her into bed.

"Good night."

"Where's Mommy?" Natalie asked.

"She's...busy right now," Rigsby answered.

"Daddy?"

"He's busy too," Rigsby replied.

"I want Mommy."

Rigsby took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was going to have to learn some patience.

"I know, just get some sleep."

He got up, and on his way turned the light off.

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie lied in in the strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange house, shaking. It was dark and she didn't like it. She wanted her night light, she wanted her bed, she wanted her room, but most of all, she wanted her parents.

Tears streamed down her face.

"MOMMY!"

After a moment, the light flipped on.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too dark."

"Hold on."

He came back a few minutes later with a flash light, he turned it on and set it on the table next to the bed, and then he turned off the light.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," Natalie answered.

"Good night."

"Night."

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby went out to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Finally he could get some sleep. He couldn't believe what had happened, and all in such a short amount of time. He glanced toward the kitchen, but decided against having anything to drink. Shortly thereafter, he fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the many perceptive changes, I only changed it when I felt it was necessary. Please remember to review.**

**GraceVanPelt Fan: Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had entered a contest and another one of my fics was demanding my attention. So, I hope you enjoy and please remember to review.**

**Natalie's POV**

The next morning Natalie woke up, yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her and she didn't recognize where she was; then she remembered the events of the previous night. She climbed out of bed, made her way into the bathroom, did her business and then made her way into the living room. On the couch she saw the man who had put her to bed; she wasn't sure what to call him.

He was making a funny noise and she giggled softly. Natalie hesitantly approached him. She gently shook his arm and he groaned in his sleep. She continued to shake his arm until he woke up.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

Natalie yelped, hid in the corner and began to cry.

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around but didn't see anything or anyone; he was about to go back to sleep when he heard crying. He stood up and saw his niece sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing over there?"

She didn't answer.

He tried to approach her, but she just cried harder.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Mommy."

"Mommy is still busy," Rigsby said.

"Daddy?"

"He's still busy too."

"Am I in trouble?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" Rigsby was truly confused by her question.

"Because you yelled at me," she answered.

"When?" Rigsby questioned.

"When you woke up."

Rigsby thought for a moment. "No, you're not in trouble. I wasn't really awake and you startled me. Can you come out now?"

She hesitantly came out of the corner. "I'm hungry."

Rigsby's stomach growled. "That makes two of us."

He walked into the kitchen and she followed him.

"Is there anything in particular you want?"

She looked up at him sheepishly. "French Toast?"

"Sure, why not. What's your name again?"

"Natalie."

"And how old are you Natalie?" Rigsby inquired.

"Five," she answered as she held up one hand.

"You're a big girl," Rigsby said.

"Thank you," Natalie responded shyly.

"Well, it's going to take me a while to make breakfast, so I'll find you some cartoons to watch while I cook," Rigsby replied.

"What do I call you?" Natalie queried.

"Uncle," Rigsby said.

Natalie cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm your father's brother."

"Daddy has no brother," Natalie replied.

"I don't know why he told you that, but I'm his brother," Rigsby responded as he headed back to the living room. Natalie followed behind him, but at a slight distance.

Rigsby grabbed the remote control, turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels until he found _Rugrats_. "Are you allowed to watch this?"

"Yes," Natalie said.

Rigsby went back into the kitchen and before cooking breakfast, he called his dad.

"What?" the word came out slightly slurred.

"Glad to see you're awake and out of jail," Rigsby said.

"What do you want?"

"I know you consider us both failures for not following in your footsteps, especially Joseph, because he's older, but I called to tell you that he got married," Rigsby answered.

"He did?"

"Yes. I was just as surprised as you are. And since you didn't know he was married, I know you didn't know that you have a granddaughter."

"Why are you telling me this instead of him?"

"Because, Joseph and his wife, Anne, died," Rigsby replied.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night," Rigsby responded.

"How?"

"They were t-boned by a drunk driver and they died while the other driver walked away with just a few scratches," Rigsby said.

"Well, it is what it is."

"I just told you your son and daughter-in-law died and that's all you have to say! By the way, I haven't read their will in full, but it seems that Joseph doesn't want you to have any contact with Natalie," Rigsby ranted.

"You live and you die."

"Can you stay sober long enough to get through the funeral?" Rigsby asked.

"I'll try."

With that Rigsby hung up and began making breakfast. After a while he called Natalie in and they ate breakfast. When they were done, Rigsby did the dishes and he got dressed. He wasn't sure what to do about Natalie. Finally he decided to get her dressed in the clothes she wore the night before and then change her when they went over to her house.

"I wore this last night. It's dirty," said Natalie as he was trying to get her dressed.

"I know, but you'll have to wear it only for a little while," Rigsby replied.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"You'll see," Rigsby answered.

Before heading to Rigsby's car, he locked the door.

_So far, so good. There have only be minimal problems, let's hope we don't have a major one, _Rigsby thought.

Rigsby opened the car door for Natalie to get in and she balked.

"What's wrong?" Rigsby asked.

"Mommy and Daddy said never to get into a car with a stranger," Natalie answered.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You were perfectly happy to eat breakfast with me and sleep in my apartment," Rigsby said.

Natalie shook her head and back away.

"Come on Natalie, please get it in."

She took another step back.

"Natalie, please don't be difficult."

She took another step back.

"Do you want to know where we are going?"

Natalie nodded

"We're going to your house," Rigsby said.

"Oh okay. Are Mommy and Daddy home?" Natalie responded.

"No, they're still busy," Rigsby said.

"Oh. When will they not be busy anymore?" Natalie replied.

"I don't know," Rigsby responded.

"Oh." Natalie hesitantly got in.

"I think you're forgetting something," Rigsby said.

Natalie cocked her head in confusion and Rigsby held up her tiger.

"Mine!" She began to cry.

"No, no, don't cry." He handed her the tiger and she clutched it to her chest. "Why don't we put in a movie?"

Natalie nodded.

Rigsby got out the portable DVD player and held up her movies. "Which one?"

Natalie pointed to _The Little Mermaid_ and Rigsby put it in the DVD player.

Once he had her situated, Rigsby got into the car, started it up and pulled out.

_This is why I never wanted to have kids, _he thought.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. **

**Blood Red Righetti: I'm glad you like story so far. Grace will be brought in later, trust me, there will be some Rigspelt. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Updates won't be extremely frequent because I started school, but I will update when I can. As always, please remember to review. Sorry if everything in this chapter isn't accurate, I'm just going off what I think would happen and I haven't done any research because I'm too lazy to do so. **

**Rigsby's POV**

A few days later they had the funeral for Joseph and Anne. When Natalie saw her grandfather, she hid behind Rigsby.

"You came, I'm surprised," said Rigsby.

"I had nothing better to do," his father replied.

Natalie hesitantly peeked out from behind Rigsby.

"So who did they leave her to?"

"Certainly not you," Rigsby answered.

"What are you going to do with her?" his father enquired.

"I don't know yet," Rigsby said.

"Now what type of grandfather would I be if I let my only grandchild be homeless?" his father asked.

"According to their will, it seems as if Joseph didn't want you anywhere near her," Rigsby responded.

"I bet he doesn't want you around her either," his father said.

"Me more than you," Rigsby replied.

Rigsby's father looked down at Natalie and she once again, hid behind Rigsby.

"Well you know Joseph; he always thought he was better than everyone else. But I'll give him this, he was a hard worker and probably made himself a pretty penny; by the way, what about their money?" his father asked.

"No one is to touch it until Natalie turns eighteen and then it all goes to her," Rigsby countered.

"Does her mother….." he didn't get to finish his question.

"Mommy?" said Natalie.

Rigsby picked Natalie up. "She and Daddy are still…busy."

"That's what you've been telling her?" Rigsby's father inquired. He took Natalie from Rigsby. "You see those two caskets. Your mother and father are in there. They're dead and you're never going to see them again."

Tears welled in Natalie's eyes and her lips began to quiver. Rigsby took Natalie back from his father and held her close. Suddenly she began to cry hysterically. Rigsby gently rubbed her back.

"Natalie, shh. It's okay."

"I never thought I would see you as the fatherly type," said his father.

Rigsby glared at his father and Natalie continued to cry; Rigsby took her out into the hall.

"Natalie, it's okay."

"I want Mommy!" Natalie cried.

"I know you do," Rigsby said.

"I'm never going to see her and Daddy again?" Natalie asked.

"I'm afraid so," Rigsby answered.

"Not even for a minute?" Natalie questioned.

"Unfortunately," Rigsby replied.

Natalie cried into Rigsby's shoulder.

After the funeral, Rigsby took Natalie home and put her down for a nap; it was in the time that she was lying down that he made his decision about what to do with her; he was going to put Natalie in foster care. He didn't want to do it, but he simply couldn't take care of her. He called Social Services and got everything arranged.

When he got off of the phone, Rigsby decided to take a nap himself.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, please remember to review. Sorry that it was so short, later chapters will be longer; I'm pretty sure the next one will be. **

**Rigspelt Lover: I'm happy to hear you like this story. I hope this chapter was to your liking.**

**Blood Red Reghetti: No problem, I like taking the time to respond to my reader's reviews. Yes, his dad is a jerk; even more clearly demonstrated in this chapter. **

**t.k: I'll update as often as I can, I promise, but it's hard since I started school this week and I'm taking 3 honors classes and 1 A.P class, so needless to say, I have quite a bit of homework already. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review.**

**Rigsby's POV**

A few days later, Rigsby made a big breakfast for him and Natalie; it consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns and eggs. When he went into his room to wake Natalie up, she was fast asleep. Rigsby smiled to himself. She was so cute when she slept; he hated to wake her up, but he didn't want breakfast to get cold. He went over to Natalie.

"Natalie, come on, wake up."

She groaned and rolled over so her back was to Rigsby. But eventually he got her to wake up.

"Come on Squirt, breakfast is ready."

They went out to the kitchen and Natalie scrambled up into a chair. Rigsby set a plate of pancakes in front of her, and cut them up, and on the side he put a plate of bacon and hash browns. Immediately Natalie took a piece of bacon and placed it in her mouth and then she dug into the pancakes.

"Slow down Squirt, you don't want a stomach ache, do you?"

Natalie shook her head.

"Then slow down."

She slowed down and after they were done eating, the both of them got dressed and Rigsby did the dishes. When he was done doing the dishes he packed Natalie's bags

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

Rigsby took in a deep breath and then let it out. "Natalie, I wish I could take care of you, I really do, but I can't; my job wouldn't allow me to do that, I would be gone before you woke up and I would be back long after you went to bed; I wouldn't be able to take you to school and I wouldn't be able to spend time with you, and I simply can't find another job. Do you understand?"

Natalie nodded and suddenly she clung to him.

"It's okay Natalie. I'll visit."

"Promise?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes, I promise," Rigsby said.

"Pinky promise?" Natalie asked as she held out her pinky.

"Yes, pinky promise," Rigsby answered as he took her pinky in his. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She nodded and he carried her into the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Rigsby asked.

"_The Little Mermaid_," Natalie answered.

Rigsby smiled; it was Natalie's favorite movie. He put the movie in, turned on the T.V and they began watching. About half-way through the movie, the doorbell rang. Rigsby got up and answered the door. Standing there was a woman; she introduced herself as someone from Social Services.

"Come in," Rigsby said.

The two of them stood just inside the door.

"I really hate to do this, I love her; I never thought I would, but I've become attached to her, but I simply can't take care of her, I wish I could."

"I know it's hard," said the woman.

"One of her bags has all of her clothes and the other one has some of her favorite things," Rigsby responded.

The woman nodded. "She'll be taken care of, I promise."

"She better be, I'm a cop and if I hear she is being mistreated, I will take legal action," Rigsby replied.

"I understand."

"Come on, she's in the living room."

They walked in and Rigsby turned off the movie; Natalie looked up at him. Rigsby picked her up. When she saw the woman from Social Services she hid her face in Rigsby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry she's shy."

They walked out to the front door and Rigsby picked up one suitcase and the woman picked up the other.

"May I have a few moments with her please?" Rigsby asked.

"Of course," the woman answered. She took the suitcase with her and left.

Rigsby set Natalie and got down on her level. "Natalie, we talked about this."

"Want to stay with you," Natalie said.

"Natalie, I can't take care of you, but I wish I could," Rigsby responded.

Tears welled in Natalie's eyes.

"Come on, don't cry, please."

Suddenly she clung to him and cried into his shoulder. Rigsby picked Natalie up and held her close; he hated seeing her so upset.

"Natalie, please, calm down."

But that didn't work, she continued to cry. Before heading outside Rigsby grabbed Natalie's tiger; he carried outside where the woman was waiting for them. He tried to put her in the car, but she clung to him with all of her might.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Natalie, please."

After several more attempts, he finally got her in the car and buckled up and he handed her Tigger, her tiger. He kissed Natalie on the head; she tried to cling to him.

"I love you Natalie." He closed the car door and he saw Natalie bury her face in her tiger and continue to cry. It broke his heart. He turned to the woman. "I'm sorry for her behavior; I guess she became attached to me too."

"It's all right; I've had kids react much worse," said the woman.

"She better be taken care of," Rigsby warned.

"She will, I promise," the woman responded.

"Well….good bye," Rigsby replied.

"Good bye," the woman said before getting in her car and drove off.

Rigsby stood there and watched as the car got further and further, until he could no longer see it. He didn't want to do it, but he had too. Rigsby took in a deep breath and let it out; after being off from work for a while, he would be going back the next day, and he wasn't overly thrilled about it.

**Social Services Woman's POV**

Natalie had her face buried in her tiger and was crying hysterically. She looked at Natalie through the rearview mirror and she wanted to get Natalie to communicate with her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Natalie didn't answer; she just continued to cry.

"I like your tiger; he's very handsome."

"She's a girl," Natalie corrected through her tears.

"I'm sorry; in that case, she's very pretty."

Natalie clutched her tiger to her chest.

"Are you allowed to eat ice cream?"

Natalie nodded.

They went through the drive-through at McDonald's.

"Hot fudge or caramel?"

"Hot fudge," Natalie answered.

The woman from Social Services ordered the ice cream and they ate it in the car. When they were done, they continued on to their destination.

"Here we are, your new home," said the woman from Social Services after a while.

Natalie looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Not home," Natalie said.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, please remember to review.**

**RigspeltLover: I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter, I hope this update was fast enough for you.  
**

**Blood Red Righetti: Sorry, she went into foster care; it had to be done for the rest of the plot to work, but Rigsby will be making appearances every once in a while and so will Grace later on. I'm under a lot of stress since I'm in my senior year. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review.**

**Natalie's POV**

The first few days after Natalie arrived; she was very distant and didn't play with the other children. One day when they were having recess, Natalie was sitting all by herself. She didn't like it there; she wanted to be with her uncle Wayne.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to her. Natalie looked over and saw another girl about her age.

"Hi," said the girl.

"Hi," Natalie replied quietly.

"My name's Beth. What's yours?"

"Natalie."

"What's your favorite Disney Princess?" Beth asked.

"Ariel," Natalie answered.

After a moment, Natalie heard a rip, and there was an uncolored picture of Ariel in front of her.

"Do you want to color?" Beth questioned.

Natalie shook her head. After a moment, she heard Beth starting to cry and she saw Beth run off. Natalie just sat there; she didn't know if she should go find Beth and say she was sorry or just stay where she was. Natalie stood up and after a little bit she found Beth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," said Natalie.

"You don't think I look funny?" Beth inquired.

"No," Natalie responded.

"Most people make fun of me because I where glasses and I thought you were making fun of me too," Beth replied.

"No, I just don't know what to make of all this," Natalie said.

"I didn't either when I first came. Why are you here?" Beth queried.

"My uncle couldn't take care of me and my mommy and daddy are gone," Natalie replied.

"So are my mommy and daddy; I don't have any other family," Beth responded.

The two of them went off and played together, both of them happy that they now had a friend. Little did both of them know, that was going to be short-lived.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so short, it was a bridge between the last chapter and the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and again, please remember to review.**

**RigspeltLover: Rigsby will make a few appearances, but you'll just have to read to find out. I'm happy to hear you liked it, and I hope you liked this one too. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review. BTW: there is about an 8 year time skip between this chapter and the last one. Not a lot happens in the time between, except, Natalie gets thrown around and Rigsby has started working for the CBI, but not for very long, let's say, before this chapter, he's been working there for a few years, about 2 or 3. **

**Natalie's POV**

It was another boring day at school; Natalie was skipping class, which wasn't unusual by any means; she went to class enough to make sure she passed, just enough to get by, and she was in the bathroom. She rolled up the sleeve of her long-sleeved, black shirt, pulled out her pocket knife out of her backpack, exposed the blade, held her arm over the toilet, and cut her arm. Natalie watched as blood flowed down her arm. She didn't scream, and she didn't flinch. It didn't bother her.

After a minute, she heard the bathroom door open. She held her breath, she couldn't afford to get caught, but the person went into one of the other stalls. A few minutes later, she heard the person leave. When Natalie had decided that she had bled enough, she cleaned off her knife, wrapped her arm in gauze, which she always had in her backpack, flushed the toilet and exited the stall. When she walked outside to wash her hands, one of her teachers, who she knew that the teacher had plan this period, was waiting for her.

"Ms. Rigsby, where is you knife?"

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby was sitting in the bull pen; it was a boring day at work, not much was happening. Suddenly, his office phone rang; he picked it up.

"Agent Rigsby."

"Mr. Rigsby, this is Dr. Michael Blasewitz from Cal Middle School. I'm calling about your niece, Natalie Rigsby."

"What about her?" Rigsby asked.

"She was found cutting herself, with a pocket knife, in the girl's restroom. Could you come down here so we can talk?" Dr. Blasewitz answered.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Rigsby said.

"Thank you and I'll see you soon," Dr. Blasewitz responded.

After hanging up, Rigsby got up and went to his boss's office. He poked his head in the door. "Boss, may I speak with you for just a moment?"

"Sure, come in," Lisbon replied.

Rigsby went in and Lisbon motioned for him to have a seat.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just got a call, from the principal of my niece's school. He asked me if I could meet with him. May I go?" Rigsby said.

"You have a niece?" Lisbon questioned.

"Yes, she's my brother's daughter. My brother was killed in a drunk driving accident about eight years ago," Rigsby responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lisbon replied.

"May I go?" Rigsby inquired.

"What did the principal call about?" Lisbon queried.

"My niece was found cutting herself in the girl's bathroom," Rigsby answered.

"Yes, you can go," Lisbon said.

"Thank you Boss," Rigsby replied.

Rigsby got up, went back to the bull pen, gathered his stuff, clocked out and head toward Natalie's school.

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie sat outside of the principal's office. She looked down at her black combat boots as if they were the most fascinating thing in the whole world and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Your uncle is one his way," came a voice.

She glanced up and saw Dr. B. "Can I have my notebook and knife back?"

"No, you can't have your knife back, but here is your notebook." He set it on the chair next to her and she put it in her backpack, and then she went back to staring at her combat boots.

Natalie listened as Dr. B walked away. She couldn't believe he had called her uncle; she hadn't seen him in a long time.

**Rigsby's POV**

After signing in at the front desk, Rigsby was led to the principal's office. Sitting outside was a girl with medium brown hair, a long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and heavy black makeup.

_Oh my word, is that Natalie? What happened to her? She's not the cute, sweet little girl I knew….eight years ago. Was it really that long? _Rigsby thought.

After a moment the principal came out of his office. "Mr. Rigsby?"

"Yes."

"Please, come in."

The two of them went in and the principal closed the door.

**Natalie's POV**

Sometime later, the door to the principal's office opened and her uncle came out.

"Come on, I'm taking you…home."

Natalie gathered her stuff and her uncle led her out. As they walked out of the school, they passed by some other kids.

"Oooooo, Natalie's getting arrested."

Only then did Natalie notice that her uncle had a badge and a gun.

"Get a move on," said her uncle.

"It's Natalie, the Goth Girl."

Natalie did her best to ignore them, but then came the one comment that really hit home for her.

"Orphan girl!"

Natalie lunged for the other kids, but her uncle held her back.

"Calm down and move it." He turned to the other kids. "Get to wherever it is you're supposed to be."

Her uncle led her outside and they went to his car.

"Do you want to know what your punishment is?"

"I don't care," Natalie answered. She wasn't going to look at him.

"You're suspended for a week, and after you go back to school, you're required to see your guidance counselor every day. You got off lucky, you could have been expelled," her uncle said.

Natalie rolled her eyes; they could make her go, but they couldn't make her talk.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Why have you become like this? I know you're bright, and I know you were raised better than this," her uncle said.

"Why do you care?" Natalie asked.

"Because I'm your uncle and I do care," her uncle answered.

Natalie glanced at him as if to say: "yeah right!"

"All right, you can say it. I'm a bad uncle."

Natalie didn't say anything.

"So, are you still in foster care?"

"I thought you would know that," Natalie snapped.

"I'm sorry, things became hectic at my other job and then a few years ago, I got transferred," her uncle responded.

Natalie stayed silent.

"But that's no excuse. Why didn't you try to get a hold of me?"

"I didn't know how," Natalie replied.

"That's my fault. So, how many foster homes have you been in?" her uncle said.

"About one a year, so you do the math," Natalie responded.

"Eight foster homes?" her uncle asked.

Natalie nodded.

"So, what are your foster parents like?" her uncle questioned.

"Most of them have more kids than they can handle and others just do it for the money," Natalie said.

"So pretty much they're jerks?" her uncle inquired.

Again, Natalie nodded.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? You missed lunch."

"No, I'm fine," Natalie answered.

They went through the drive-through at McDonald's and her uncle ordered two hot fudge sundaes. Her uncle handed her one and they sat in the parking lot. After a few minutes, his cellphone rang.

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby set his ice cream aside and answered his phone.

"Rigsby."

"We need you," said Lisbon.

"I'm in the middle of something Boss," Rigsby replied.

"This looks like your area of expertise," Lisbon responded.

"Arson?" Rigsby asked.

"Looks like it," Lisbon answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Rigsby said.

Lisbon gave him the address.

**Natalie's POV**

Her uncle hung up. "Sorry to cut this short, but duty calls."

"Whatever," Natalie responded.

"Where's your foster home?" her uncle asked.

She gave him the address and he drove her there. He turned off the car and the two of them got out; he walked her to the front door and rung the doorbell. Her foster dad answered the door. He had a beer in his hand, he was shirtless and he looked like he just woke up.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm Natalie's uncle."

"What?"

"Why couldn't her school get a hold of you?" her uncle questioned.

"I don't know, I was busy."

"Sir, you know I could arrest you," her uncle said.

"For what? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I'm just letting you know," her uncle responded. He turned to Natalie. "You forgot your backpack in the car, I'll get it."

He came back a few moments later and handed her her backpack.

"I'll see you later."

As soon as her uncle was gone, her foster dad grabbed her arm.

"You didn't tell me that you had a cop in your family!"

"I didn't know he was a cop," Natalie said.

He released her arm. "Go to your room."

Natalie trudged off her to her room, flopped down on her bed and dumped the contents of her backpack. A folded piece of paper landed next to her foot. Natalie picked it up and read it; it was from her uncle.

_If he gives any more problems, just call me. Or just call if you want to spend some time together. I promise I'll visit and/or call as soon as I can._

At the bottom, there were two phone numbers. Natalie almost crumpled it up and threw it away, but she thought it would be a good idea to keep it around, so she folded it up and placed it in a drawer in her bedside table.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, please remember to review. I know Natalie should have been expelled and foster parents are supposed to be good people, but it's my story, and this is the way it is.**

**Moon White Rose: Here's your update dissy. I'm glad you like this story.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review. Thanks. BTW: there's a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the last one, let's say about 1 month.**

**Natalie's POV**

It was another boring day at school, and Natalie went to the guidance office to see her guidance counselor.

"Hello Natalie, how are you today?" her guidance counselor greeted.

"Fine," Natalie said as she sat down.

"How was your night?" her guidance counselor asked.

"Fine," Natalie repeated.

"How has your day been so far?" her guidance counselor questioned.

"Fine," Natalie said again.

"I'm happy to see that you're more talkative. What's your favorite subject," her guidance counselor replied.

"History," Natalie responded.

"So you like to go to museums?" her guidance counselor inquired.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

"The principal told me, after going through your notebook that you like to write poetry."

_Of course they read my notebook, _Natalie thought.

"Who's your favorite poet?"

"Edgar Allan Poe," Natalie answered.

"Oh. What do you like him for, his poems or his short stories?" her guidance counselor said.

"Both," Natalie responded.

"What's your favorite short story by him?" her guidance counselor enquired.

"_The Pit and the Pendulum_," Natalie replied.

"Oh." Natalie could hear the shock and a hint of disgust in her guidance counselor's voice. "What's your favorite poem by him?"

"The Raven," Natalie said.

"Oh, well those are two very…interesting works by him," her guidance counselor replied. "Why don't you try to write about things that are happier?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

"He was such a dark and depressing writer."

"I think he was misunderstood," Natalie replied.

"Perhaps he was. Have you ever thought about entering your poems into a contest?" her guidance counselor asked.

"No," Natalie said.

"Why don't you try to get with some other students that like to write?" her guidance counselor queried.

"Because I'm a loner," Natalie replied.

"That can't be entirely true, it's instilled in humans to want to have companionship," her guidance counselor repsonded.

"Well, there are always exceptions," Natalie said.

"That's true. Natalie do you have problems at your foster home?" her guidance counselor asked.

"No," Natalie answered.

"I've heard that they drink," her guidance counselor replied.

"They're adults, they can do what they want," Natalie responded.

"Not if they have kids around. Do they ever get drunk when you and the others are around?" her guidance counselor questioned.

"A little," Natalie said.

"Have they ever abused you physically?" her guidance counselor inquired.

"No," Natalie replied.

"Mentally?"

"No," she repeated.

"Sexually?"

"No!" Natalie exclaimed.

"What about your uncle, does he spend any time with you?" her guidance counselor pried.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"What does he do?"

"I don't know," Natalie responded.

"I've heard he's a police officer," her guidance counselor said.

"Maybe," Natalie replied.

"Natalie, why do you cut yourself?" her guidance counselor asked.

Natalie didn't respond. She folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

_I'm exercising my rights and that right is to be absolutely dead silent, _Natalie thought.

"You know, you're not only hurting yourself, but those who care about you?"

Natalie rolled her eyes.

_No one cares about me! _her mind screamed.

"Is this a cry for attention?"

Again, Natalie didn't say a word.

"Are you done talking for today?"

Natalie nodded.

"All right Natalie, you're free to go. See you tomorrow."

Natalie gathered her belongings and left the guidance counselor's office. Little did she know, that in just a few short years, that going to see a guidance counselor was goint to be the least of her problems.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, please remember to review.**

**Bloody Red Righetti: The whole point of the story is that Natalie gets thrown around**_**. The Little Mermaid**_** was my favorite too, that's why I chose it to be Natalie's favorite. Yes, it is heart-breaking, that's was the point. For your sake, I hope so too, enjoy it, because it will go by quickly (so I was told). **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. As always, please remember to review. BTW: there is about a 3 year time skip between this chapter and the last one, so Natalie would be about 16 in this chapter; and by this time she's in a new foster home, well probably at least 2, but that's beside the point.**

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie lied awake in her bed and looked at her clock. It was almost midnight. She gathered the remainder of her belongings, the rest of her stuff was in her car, and crept downstairs, out the front door and to her car. She put her stuff in her back seat, closed the door, climbed in, started her car and pulled out of the driveway.

_Good riddance, _Natalie thought as she drove away.

**~…~**

**Two days later**

**~…~**

One night, Natalie pulled into the parking lot of cheap burger joint and turned her car off. Her stomach growled, but she was a bit strapped for cash. She needed to make more money, but she didn't know how. She could sell off some of her stuff for cash.

_But what am I willing to give up? _Natalie asked herself.

Suddenly there was a tapping on her car window. Natalie rolled the window down.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi," Natalie replied.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nothing," Natalie answered.

"Why don't I buy you dinner?"

"You would really do that?" Natalie asked. She couldn't believe her luck, it was one meal she didn't have to pay for herself.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hold on just a moment and I'll be out," said Natalie. She rolled up her window, got out and made sure the door was locked.

"I work here and I just got off so I get a discount."

"That's convenient," Natalie responded.

"Yes it is. What's your name?"

"Natalie. What's yours," Natalie said.

"Josh."

They went into the burger joint and he bought food for her. They sat down and began to talk.

"So are you from around here?" Josh asked.

"Yes, but when I was little, I lived in San Diego," Natalie answered.

"Interesting," Josh said.

"I wish I wasn't so strapped for cash," Natalie muttered.

"Money a bit tight?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah," Natalie responded.

"I know what that's like," Josh replied.

"It sucks," Natalie commented.

"Yes, it does," Josh agreed.

There was a silence that fell over them while Natalie ate.

"So, what's your background? Were your parents druggies, drunks…what?"

"Foster care, elven years," Natalie said.

"That's a long time," Josh replied.

"Yeah it is," Natalie responded.

"So how did you end up in foster care?" Josh inquired.

"My parents died in an auto accident when I was five and my uncle couldn't take care of me, he said it was because of his job," Natalie answered.

"I come from a similar background. My dad was a drunk and my mom really didn't care about me. My grandmother raised me, but she died when I was fifteen, I've been taking care of myself ever since," Josh said.

"Oh."

"I think I can help you out in the way of money."

"No, really, I couldn't impose, you've done enough for me," Natalie replied.

"I won't actually be doing something for you, I want your help with something, we can say that it's an exchange for the food," Josh responded.

"What do you need help with?" Natalie queried.

"My place isn't that far away; we will go there and take care of a few things," Josh answered.

Natalie thought she knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't sure. She cocked her head in slight confusion.

"You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Josh asked.

"I think so," Natalie said.

"Come from a sheltered background?" Josh questioned.

"No," Natalie replied.

"I'm willing to pay for your services," Josh responded.

It was then that Natalie knew what he was talking about. "How much?"

"Three hundred."

Natalie was hesitant to take him up on his offer, but she needed the money, she could pay for her gas and get out of Sacramento with that much money.

Josh could sense her hesitation. "You're a virgin right?"

Natalie nodded.

"In that case, I'm willing to pay extra."

"How much extra?" Natalie inquired.

Josh held up a one-hundred dollar bill. Natalie's eyes widened.

"You can have him and three of his buddies in the morning once you help me," Josh said.

"You have yourself a deal," Natalie responded.

"Good. You know, you're lucky that I'm the one who found you, most guys around here wouldn't pay and they wouldn't let you go after the fact," Josh replied.

"I'm sure," Natalie said.

"How old are you?" Josh asked.

"Sixteen," Natalie answered.

"Not a word to anyone about what we're going to be doing tonight," Josh said.

"Yes, I know," Natalie replied.

"Come on, let's go," Josh responded.

"Whose car are we taking, yours or mine?" Natalie questioned.

"Both," Josh said.

They got up from the table, threw the trash away, went out to the parking lot, got into their respective cars and Natalie followed Josh to his apartment. Before getting out of her car, she grabbed a bag with a change of clothes in it. They went up to his apartment and he locked the door. They went into his bedroom and he closed the door; he stripped off his shirt. Natalie took in a deep breath and let it out. Josh gently pushed her onto the bed.

"Get ready for the night of your life."

**~…~**

**The next morning**

**~…~**

The next morning, Natalie woke up and looked around.

_This isn't my car, _Natalie thought. _And why does it hurt down there?_

And then she remembered the night before.

"Glad to see you're awake," said Josh.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" Natalie asked.

"I've been dozing off and on," Josh answered.

"Oh."

"There's the bathroom," said Josh as he pointed to a door.

Natalie got up, gathered her stuff, went into the bathroom, turned on the water in the shower and hopped in. She let the warm water wash over her. When she was done, she got out, and got dressed. She went out to the living room where Josh was waiting for her. He pulled out $400 and handed it to her.

"Thanks," said Natalie.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Josh questioned.

"Well….it was…interesting to say the least," Natalie replied.

"Glad to know I'm interesting," Josh responded.

"I was happy to be in a bed, instead of my car," Natalie said.

"I'm sure. Here, take this, in case you ever want to do this again, or just hang out," Josh replied as he handed her a card with his phone number on it.

"Thanks, but I plan on getting as far away from here as possible," Natalie responded.

"Don't want your foster folks finding out you left?" Josh inquired.

"I don't think they even noticed I'm gone. It's my uncle I'm worried about," Natalie answered.

"I thought you said that he doesn't care about you," Josh said.

"Let's just say, he works with the law," Natalie responded.

Suddenly, Josh's nice personality faded away.

"But don't worry; I haven't seen him in three years. He always intends to spend time with me, but something always comes up and he forgets about me. I don't intend to see him anytime soon, or ever. So our secret is safe," Natalie said.

"Right, our secret," Josh replied.

"Good bye," Natalie responded.

"Bye," Josh said.

He walked her to the door and she went down to her car and got in. She was going to take her money and get some breakfast and find a place to stay.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please remember to review. I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't been getting regular reviews; I understand that you all are busy, but it just makes me a bit upset that I've updated several times and have gotten minimal review. So this is what I have to say to that. No reviews = no updates. I will work on chapters and I can crank them out pretty quickly, but no reviews, no updates. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review; reviews make me happy. **

**Natalie's POV**

**~…~**

**About 6 weeks later**

**~…~**

One day, Natalie was walking around town when she saw a group of people standing across the street from her. Yellow police tape could be clearly seen and cars lined the street.

_What's going on?_ Natalie thought.

As she looked around, one particular guy caught her attention; his back was to her, he had broad, muscular shoulders, he stood up straight, his back looked strong and he even had a cute rear end. Suddenly, he turned around and they locked eyes. Natalie gasped, it was her uncle. She quickly turned away and walked off.

_I hope he didn't recognize me._

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby stood there stunned.

_That couldn't be her, could it?_ Rigsby asked himself.

"Rigsby."

He turned to face his boss. "Yeah."

"Are you paying attention?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, I just thought I saw something across the street, that's all," Rigsby answered.

"Stay focused," Lisbon said.

"Yes Boss."

**Rigsby's POV**

**~…~**

**Later that day**

**~…~**

Rigsby drove around the area that he saw Natalie and eventually he spotted her. He parked his car, got out, made sure it was locked and started approaching Natalie, but not directly. As he got closer, he could tell that she was looking around. After a moment, she started to walk away, and he followed her at a distance. At one point, she turned around and Rigsby hid himself in the crowd.

This happened several times; each time Natalie would turn around, he would hide himself and when she would start walking, it would be faster than before; eventually both of them were in an all-out run.

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie turned a corner and didn't see the person who had been following her; she had a feeling that it was her uncle. She turned back around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see at that moment, her uncle. Before she could run, he grabbed her. She struggled against his grasp.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Natalie, calm down," said her uncle.

She continued to struggle; she knew she could pull the rape card if she needed too. Natalie could see that she was making a scene and that people were starting to crowd.

Her uncle pulled out his badge. "CBI."

Everyone immediately backed off.

_Crap_, Natalie thought, _of course he would have his badge_.

"Miss, please, I just need to talk to you," he said loud enough for the people around them to hear.

"No," Natalie hissed.

"Natalie, please, don't make this hard on yourself or me," her uncle whispered in her ear.

Eventually, they got to his car. He opened the back door.

"Get in."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Natalie, we need to talk."

She didn't say anything, she knew her rights, and she was exercising the right to remain silent. Suddenly, she started feeling dizzy; she steadied herself against his car.

"Are you all right?" her uncle asked.

"I'm fine," Natalie answered.

"You don't look fine, you look pale and unsteady."

Natalie felt her legs give out and she dropped to her knees and started emptying the contents of her stomach.

After a few moments, Natalie heard her uncle talking on the phone.

"I'm fine," Natalie said as she huffed slightly.

"No, you're not," her uncle replied.

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived.

_Great, _Natalie thought.

The paramedics got her situated on the gurney and loaded her into the ambulance.

**Rigsby's POV**

"What's your relation?" a paramedic asked him.

"I'm her uncle and legal guardian," Rigsby answered.

The paramedic nodded and both of them got into the back of the ambulance.

**Natalie's POV**

On the way to the hospital, the paramedics checked her over; she didn't fight them, she knew it wasn't going to do her any good.

"By the way, open your mouth," said her uncle.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Open your mouth," he repeated.

Natalie reluctantly opened her mouth and her uncle smelled her breath.

"Have you been smoking?"

She didn't answer, she knew she was underage and she could be in trouble.

"I'm not talking to you as a cop right now, but as your uncle. Just answer me."

Natalie didn't say a word. Her uncle dug in her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Natalie looked away. Her uncle just shook his head.

"Do your foster parents let you do this?"

She just rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

One paramedic gently pressed on her stomach and one area felt tenderer than the others and when the paramedic pressed down on that areas, Natalie cringed and let out a small whimper.

"The doctor is going to have to check that out."

_Great_, Natalie thought.

Suddenly, her uncle's phone rang.

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Grace who was calling. He answered his phone.

"Hey."

"Hey. Want to get together?" Grace said.

"Yes, but I can't," Rigsby replied.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"Can you come to Sutter Memorial Hospital?" Rigsby questioned.

"I guess," Grace responded, she sounded extremely confused.

"I'll explain everything when you arrive," Rigsby said.

"All right. I'll see you soon," Grace replied.

"See you," Rigsby responded before hanging up.

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie cocked an eyebrow at her uncle.

_So, he has a girlfriend, _she thought.

Her uncle ruffled her hair. "It's best to keep things to yourself sometimes Squirt."

She glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't call me that," Natalie said.

"What happened to the cute, sweet little five year old girl I met all those years ago?" her uncle questioned.

"She grew up," Natalie replied.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and the paramedics wheeled Natalie into a room and her uncle followed. Waiting in the room, were a doctor and a few nurses. They poked and prodded her, literally, and figuratively. After a while, they all left.

"Natalie," said her uncle.

She didn't look at him.

"Natalie, please, listen to me. I've been a lousy person and a lousy uncle. I never should have put you into foster care."

_Well, you did. _

"I always meant to check up on you, and at first I did, but things got so hectic after a while. I'm so sorry."

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

After a few moments of silence, the doctor came back in. "Well, you seem to be fine, it just looks like you pushed yourself too hard. You're in pretty good shape, so I bet you're wondering why your body gave up so easily."

Natalie nodded her head slightly.

"Your body is lacking vital nutrients. I'm going to ask you a few questions. This is for your health, so I want you to be honest."

Again Natalie nodded.

"Have you been mainly eating fast food?"

"Yes," Natalie answered quietly.

"Do you smoke?"

"Sometimes, only if I need to relieve stress," Natalie said.

"Do you drink?"

"No."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I don't"

"In the past two to three months, have you had sexual intercourse?"

Natalie thought about that question for a moment. How long had it been since she slept with Josh?

"Yes."

She stole a glance at her uncle and he didn't look happy.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse with someone?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," Natalie answered.

"You've had sex with more than one person!" her uncle raged.

"No." Natalie had never seen him so mad.

"I'm going to search your car and where you've been living," her uncle said.

"I've been living in my car," Natalie muttered under her breath.

"What!" her uncle exclaimed.

Natalie looked away.

"We'll finish this conversation later."

A wheel chair was wheeled in and the doctor helped Natalie into it. She was wheeled into an ultrasound room and the doctor helped her onto the table; the doctor lifted up Natalie's shirt and squeezed some gel onto her stomach. The doctor pressed the wand onto her stomach and moved it around. Natalie tried her best to stay calm, but she was extremely nervous.

Silence hung in the air and it wasn't a very comfortable silence either. The doctor was the one to break the silence.

"Ms. Rigsby, you're pregnant."

**A/N: Cliffie! So what do you think will happen next? I only updated because I hate odd number and I had an odd number of chapters. If I don't get any reviews for this chapter, I'm going to work on another fic and then try again with this one. **

**Mentalgal: I'm glad you like this story.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. As always, please remember to review.**

**Natalie's POV**

"What?"

"I need you to know, that since you've been living off fast food and been smoking, there is a chance that you've miscarried. We're about to find out."

The doctor moved the wand around on her stomach and at first they didn't hear anything, but after a few moments they heard a small noise.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," said the doctor.

"Oh." Natalie couldn't believe it, she was pregnant.

"What are you planning on doing?" the doctor asked.

Natalie felt confused. What did he mean?

"If you're planning on keeping the baby, then I can write you a prescription for vitamins; if you plan on giving up the baby, then I can get you in contact with an adoption agency; and if you want to abort the baby, then I can give you're the address of an abortion clinic," the doctor said.

"Can we have a few moments alone?" her uncle questioned.

"Yes, of course," the doctor responded.

"If a girl named Grace Van Pelt comes, can you send her back?" her uncle inquired.

"I will," the doctor replied before leaving.

"Natalie, what do you mean? You've been living in your car; did your foster parents kick you out?"

"No," Natalie said.

"What type of homes have you been living in?" her uncle asked.

"The people just do it for the money or they have too many kids," Natalie answered.

"Natalie, the first home you were in, I was told that you would be staying there," her uncle replied.

At the mention of the first home, Natalie thought of her short time with Beth.

After a moment, there was a knock on the door and then a woman with red hair poked her head in.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Grace. Yes, come in," her uncle answered.

The woman came in and sat down next to her uncle.

"Natalie, this is my girlfriend, Grace Van Pelt. Grace, this is my niece, Natalie."

Grace looked at her uncle. "You have a niece?"

"Yes. She's my brother's daughter," her uncle said.

"You have a brother? You never said anything," Grace replied.

"We didn't talk a lot. One night about eleven years ago, I get a call in the middle of the night saying that my brother and his wife had been killed in a drunk driving accident and then I find out that I have a five-year-old niece," her uncle responded.

"Oh, that's horrible," Grace said.

"Yeah and Natalie just found out that she's pregnant," her uncle responded.

Natalie could tell that Grace wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Natalie has abortion crossed your mind?"

"A lot of things have crossed my mind in a few short period of time," Natalie replied.

"Well, let me put this into perspective for you. Do you hate murderers?" her uncle asked.

"Yes," Natalie answered.

"How would you define a murderer?" her uncle questioned.

"A person who kills another person," Natalie said.

"All right. How would you define a person?" her uncle inquired.

"A living creature with lungs to breath and a heart to beat," Natalie responded.

"Right, and did you know that your baby's heart has started beating?" her uncle queried.

"No," Natalie replied.

"Well it has. And if you abort the baby, then you'll be committing murder, and I won't let you do that," her uncle said.

"Wayne, I didn't know you felt so strongly against abortion," Grace responded.

"Yes, I do. Natalie, you're supposed to have an aunt," her uncle replied.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. When I was about five years old, and your dad was about seven, our mom found out that she was pregnant again, but this time with a girl. When our dad found out he said he wasn't going to have a daughter, so he drove he down the nearest abortion clinic and made her abort the baby," her uncle said.

"That's horrible," Grace replied.

"Yes it is," her uncle agreed. "Grace and I need to talk, I'll be back."

Natalie just nodded.

"I'll be right there Wayne," Grace said.

Her uncle walked out and Grace turned to Natalie.

"It was nice meeting you Natalie."

"Likewise," Natalie replied.

Grace held out her hand for Natalie to shake, but she refused.

"One question. How many foster homes have you been in?"

"About one per year. You do the math."

"All right. I hope to see you again," said Grace.

Natalie didn't say anything.

**Rigsby's POV**

After a few moments later, Grace joined Wayne in the hall.

"Wayne, I think I know what Natalie's problem is," said Grace.

"What?" Wayne asked.

"She's not stable," Grace answered.

"What do you mean?" Wayne questioned.

"I did the math and in the eleven years that she's been in foster care, she's been in about eleven homes. So instability is her stability. She doesn't feel wanted or loved; you have to show her otherwise," Grace said.

"Oh my gosh. Grace, you're right," Wayne replied.

"Go on, I'll wait for you in case you need me," Grace responded before kissing Wayne's cheek.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Natalie's POV**

A few minutes later, her uncle came back in and took a seat next to her. She looked away from him.

"Natalie. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I should have never put you into foster care, that is one of my biggest regrets of my life. Like I said, when you were first put into foster care, I was told you would stay in that first home, I never thought you would move from place to place. It's all my fault; I take the blame for everything that's happened." Natalie could see tears welling in his eyes.

For just a moment, she wanted to get close to him, but then she got mad at herself for feeling that way. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Natalie I blame myself for what has happened to you. It's my fault. I'm a horrible uncle and a horrible person. You know, those few days I had with you, were some of the best days of my life. I let you down. I made myself a promise that I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you, but I've failed miserably. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you in, I'll help you. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you."

"No, I don't need your help," Natalie said.

"You don't have to be strong all the time; it's not weak to ask for help," her uncle replied.

_Yes it is, _Natalie thought. "I'm fine; I can make it on my own. I have been for a long time."

Her uncle grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Natalie, don't fight it, I know you want to cry. I'm here; I will never leave you again."

Natalie didn't move; she was extremely stiff.

"I'm not happy with what I see in front of me and I don't think your parents would be either."

That was it; streams started rolling down Natalie's face. Her uncle opened up his arms for her and she flung herself at him and cried hysterically into his shoulder. Her uncle held her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please remember to review. So what do you think will happen next? Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? And if you want to guess names, then be my guest.**

**Rigspelt Lover: Here's your update and I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter.**

**Anna: I'm happy that you like this story and that you checked it out. Thank you so much. I understand about being busy. I started school not long ago myself. I have an idea for a squeal to Learning to Love, but I'm not starting anything new yet, and the Volturi will come in later during The Prey of Love part 1.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. As always, please remember to review. **

**Natalie's POV**

Her uncle held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. Eventually she calmed down. Her uncle held her at arm's length.

"Feel better?"

Natalie nodded.

"I promise you, I'll never abandon you again. I'm going to quit my job at the CBI," said her uncle.

"No, don't do that just for me," Natalie responded.

"It's okay. We'll move back to San Diego, your parents left you the house. My old job at the arson unit will take me back," her uncle replied. "What do you think?"

"I like the sound of that," Natalie said.

"We're in the middle of a case, but as soon as it's solved, we'll go back to San Diego, I promise," her uncle responded.

Natalie nodded.

"From your brief meeting with her, do you like Grace?"

"Yes," Natalie answered.

"Then I'll arrange for you to stay with her; her apartment is better equipped to take care of a girl than my apartment," her uncle said.

Natalie cracked a small smile at that.

"I'll be right back."

"All right," Natalie replied.

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby walked into the waiting room where Grace was sitting and reading a magazine. He sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"Why is there a wet spot on your shoulder?" she asked.

"Natalie finally broke," Rigsby answered.

"Oh. So what are you going to do now?" Grace questioned.

"I was hoping she could stay with you for a bit," Rigsby said.

"Sure, no problem," Grace replied.

"Grace, I have something to tell you." Rigsby took Grace's hands in his.

"What's wrong?" Grace inquired.

"We don't have to hide our relationship anymore. I'm quitting the CBI," Rigsby responded.

"What? Why?" Grace queried.

"Natalie's parents left her their house in San Diego, plus the arson unit there will give me my job back," Rigsby said.

"Oh, but you'll be so far away," Grace responded.

"I know," Rigsby replied.

"How are you going to break it to Lisbon?" Grace enquired.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find a way," Rigsby said.

Rigsby stood up and helped Grace stand up; the two of them went back to the room where Natalie was.

**Natalie's POV**

A few minutes later, Grace and her uncle returned.

"All right, it's all worked out, you'll be staying with Grace and tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get your car," said her uncle.

Natalie nodded.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The doctor came in and handed her uncle some forms. "Just fill them out and you're free to go."

"Thank you," her uncle replied.

The door closed and her uncle filled out the forms, and then he helped Natalie up. Everything got finalized and then the three of them went out to Grace's car and got in. She dropped him off where he left his car.

"Good night Natalie. Night Grace."

"Night Wayne," said Grace.

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby got into his car and drove back to the CBI. When he entered the bull pen, Jane, Lisbon and Cho were still there.

"Rigsby, what are you doing back?" Lisbon asked.

"I have a confession to make," Rigsby answered.

"What is it?" Lisbon questioned.

"Grace and I are dating," Rigsby said.

"Knew it," Cho responded.

"What!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"The whole building knew," Cho replied.

"There's something else, I have to say," Rigsby said.

"What?" Lisbon inquired.

"I'm quitting the CBI," Rigsby replied.

"Because of your relationship with Van Pelt?" Lisbon queried.

"Not entirely," Rigsby responded. He explained to them the situation with Natalie. "Her parents left her the house, and my boss at the arson unit said he would give me my job back if I were to move back to San Diego. I'll stay for this case, but then I'm going to leave."

"Rigsby, I would really hate to lose you," Lisbon replied. "But I understand where you're coming from."

"Thanks Boss," Rigsby said. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He went into another room and called his old boss.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Wayne Rigsby."

"How are you? It's been a long time," said his old boss.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Fine. What can I do for you?"

"I'm moving back to San Diego," Rigsby answered.

"That's great."

"You said you were willing to cut my hours, right?" Rigsby asked.

"As long as it's reasonable. Why do you ask?"

Rigsby told his old boss about Natalie. "I just need time to spend with her."

"I think I can make that happen. When do you think you'll be back?"

"In about a month, I'm going to finish up the case we're working on, and then start moving out there," Rigsby said.

"Sounds good. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. I miss you all, you're like my family, but so are the people here," Rigsby replied.

"I understand. See you soon."

"Later."

Rigsby hung up and went back to bull pen, said good night to everyone and then headed home.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, please remember to review. BTW: this story is starting to wind down, just wanted to let you all know so it won't be a total surprise later. I expect this to be no more than 3 more chapters and an epilogue.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review. Sadly I don't own the Mentalist. And how about that season premiere? I knew Red John wasn't dead and I think it's the wife who is Red John. Who do you think it is? Anyways, on with the story. **

**Natalie's POV**

Finally Natalie and her uncle were in San Diego and she was walking into her old house for the first time in many years. They went upstairs to her old bedroom. The walls were the color of the ocean and there were _Little Mermaid_ things everywhere.

"Remember this?" her uncle asked.

"Vaguely," Natalie answered.

"Come her," said her uncle.

She followed him into a room across the hall.

"Close your eyes."

Natalie closed her eyes and she felt her uncle take her hands and lead her into the room.

"All right, open your eyes."

Natalie opened her eyes and in the middle of the room was a crib that had already been assembled.

"I managed to make one trip over here before we started moving. Now once we get everything moved in and once we get everything else for the nursery, don't pick up anything heavy and don't strain yourself. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Wayne, I understand," Natalie replied with a laugh.

"I have one more surprise for you," her uncle responded.

"What is it?" Natalie questioned.

"I've decided to do things right from now on and I've decided to adopt you, if you don't mind," her uncle said.

"Really?" Natalie inquired.

"Yes," her uncle replied.

Natalie threw her arms around her uncle and gave him a big hug.

"I'll take that as you approve," said her uncle.

"Yes, yes I do," Natalie responded.

"I'm glad to hear that," her uncle replied.

**~…~**

**About a week and a half later**

**~…~**

**Rigsby's POV**

Rigsby wasn't at work two weeks before he heard something that he liked very much.

"I can't believe John left the cyber-crimes unit. He was a wiz at the computer," said one of Rigsby's co-workers.

"They're going to have a tough time finding a replacement," another co-worker replied.

Rigsby rounded the corner. "What's going on?"

"You know John, from the cyber-crimes unit?"

"Yeah," Rigsby answered.

"His wife just had a baby, and they're moving out of state to be closer to her parents. So know they're going to have to find a replacement for him and they're going to have a tough time doing it."

Suddenly an idea popped into Rigsby's head. Grace was really good at computers. "So hypothetically, since we're on different units, we could date someone from that unit, right?"

"Yeah, but if you didn't notice, it's all guys on that unit. I didn't know you rolled like that. But sure, if a hot babe started working for that unit, I'd pick her up."

Rigsby felt slightly angry at that comment. "I don't, I was just curious. Excuse me." He walked away, and popped into the cyber-crimes unit and knocked on the boss' door.

"Come in."

Rigsby opened the door and went in.

"What can I do for you?"

"I heard about John," Rigsby said.

"Yeah, I'm sad to let him go."

"I bet," Rigsby responded. "I know someone who could possibly take his place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they live in Sacramento, but they can probably come down on Friday," Rigsby replied.

"That would be wonderful."

When Rigsby got off of work he sat in his car and made a phone call to Grace.

"Hey, it's been a long time," she greeted.

"I know. I have some news," Rigsby responded.

"Well, what is it?" Grace asked.

"There's an opening in the cyber-crimes unit over here," Rigsby answered.

"I think I know where this is going. You want me to fly out there this weekend, apply for the job and stay with you," Grace said.

"You caught me, but can you blame me, I miss seeing you every day," Rigsby replied.

"No, I don't blame you. I'll talk to Lisbon tomorrow about it. I can't wait to see you," Grace responded.

"I can't wait to see you either," Rigsby said.

"How are Natalie and the baby?" Grace questioned.

"They're fine. I'm sure Natalie will be happy to see you," Rigsby replied.

"And I'm happy about seeing her. I love you," Grace responded.

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Rigsby hung up and drove back to the house. He was excited about seeing Grace again after being apart from her for what seemed to be forever.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please remember to review. So do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? Any suggestions on names, especially middle names? I have a few ideas for names, but not many. Your help is appreciated and I will take each and every suggestion into consideration.**

**RigspeltLover: I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter and I really hope you like this one as well. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. As always, please remember to review. Thanks! BTW: Major Rigspelt in this chapter!**

**Rigsby's POV**

The following Friday, Rigsby picked Grace up at the airport; he met her at baggage claim. When he saw her, his face lit up. She approached him and he gave her a bear hug and a big kiss. After a moment he pulled back.

"I've missed you so much," Rigsby said.

"I've missed you too," Grace replied.

As soon as they got her suitcase they went out to his car and went back to the house. When they arrived, Natalie was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hi Natalie," said Grace.

She turned and faced them. "Hi Grace."

"How are you and the baby?" Grace asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking," Natalie answered.

"How's the morning sickness?" Grace questioned.

"Horrible," Natalie complained.

"It will pass in time," Grace responded.

"I know," Natalie replied.

"Grace, I'm going to put your suitcase in my room," Rigsby said.

Grace nodded.

Rigsby walked into his bedroom and set Grace's suitcase down. He sighed to himself, he was nervous, but he didn't know why.

_I hope things turn out all right, _Rigsby thought.

He shook his head and returned to the living room. "Grace, are you hungry?"

"Yes, but not overly," Grace said.

The three of them walked into the kitchen and Rigsby made Grace something to eat. When they were done, they went down to the office and he took her to go see the head of the cyber-crimes unit. He put Grace through some tests.

"Well?" Rigsby asked when Grace was finished.

The boss turned to Grace. "I'm impressed. I'll give you a trial run for one year, at half the salary you would be making, and if at the end of that time, I like what I see, then you'll get that regular salary, plus I'll add a $1,000 bonus."

"Really?" Grace questioned.

"Yes, welcome to the team." He held out her hand and she shook it.

That night Rigsby took Grace out to dinner at a romantic restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit and the two of them sat there talking.

"Grace, I love you so much," Rigsby said as he took her hand in his.

"I love you to Wayne," Grace replied.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Rigsby responded.

"Me too," Grace agreed.

Rigsby stood up.

"Wayne, what are you doing?" Grace questioned.

He got down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Grace Van Pelt, will you do me the honor of becoming my fiancé?"

Grace became absolutely still. This was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Grace?" Rigsby was becoming increasingly worried.

"YES!" Grace exclaimed.

Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to see what was happening.

Rigsby stood up and Grace flung her arms around him and nearly knocking him over. When she pulled back, Rigsby took the ring out of the box, it was gold with a medium band and three diamonds, and he slipped it onto Grace's finger.

"Wayne, it's beautiful," Grace said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rigsby replied.

After paying for the food, they left and went back to the house. When they arrived, they noticed that Natalie was asleep so the both of them went into Rigsby's bedroom and prepared to go to bed themselves.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short. I wish it was longer. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. As always, please remember to review. I can't believe there will be only one more chapter and then the epilouge. Again, you can guess what you think the baby will be and please give suggestions for names, espicially middle names. Thanks.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. This will be the last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue. As always, please remember to review. **

**Natalie's POV**

Sometime after her uncle and Grace went to work, Natalie got up. She was due any day now. She changed into some comfy clothes and headed downstairs to get something to eat. As the day progressed, Natalie noticed that her baby became more active. In the afternoon, around lunch time, Natalie had just finished making herself a sandwich and took it out into the living room to eat; it was as she was eating that she suddenly felt a gush between her legs.

_Oh no_, she thought, _this can't be happening_.

Then she felt, what she knew to be, a contraction. She started freaking out even though she knew that she needed to stay calm. Natalie grabbed her cell phone and called her uncle's cell phone. No answer; so she tried his work phone, again, no answer. Natalie then called Grace's cell phone. No answer. She tried Grace's work phone, once again, no answer. Since she couldn't get a hold of Grace or her uncle, she decided to call their next door neighbor, again, no answer. So she called their across the street neighbor, again, no answer. Natalie tried her uncle's cell phone one more time and again, he didn't answer, so she left a message, and then she tried Grace's cell phone; Natalie wasn't surprised when she didn't answer, and so Natalie left a message for Grace.

Natalie went through her options in her head, she didn't have many. She tried her uncle and Grace and the neighbors, now what? Then she remembered, in case of an emergency, call 9-1-1, so she did.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

Natalie explained her situation to the operator.

"An ambulance is on its way and will be there soon."

Natalie got up, unlocked the front door, lied back down on the couch and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

**Rigsby's POV**

Grace and Rigsby were on their lunch break, it was one of the rare times that they actually got to have lunch together.

Suddenly, Rigsby realized something. "You know what I just realized; I left my phone back at the office."

Grace checked her pockets. "So did I."

After paying for their food, Grace and Wayne returned to their offices. Rigsby walked over to his desk and saw his cell phone sitting right there. Rigsby shook his head; he couldn't believe he was so stupid. He saw that he had two missed calls and a voice message. He listened to his voice message, it was from Natalie.

_Crap_, Rigsby thought.

When the message stopped he called out for his boss and started gathering his stuff. His boss came out.

"What is it?"

"I have to go," Rigsby said.

"You already had your lunch break."

"I know, but that's not what this is about," Rigsby replied.

"What is it then?" his boss asked.

"You know my niece, Natalie?"

"Yes."

"I just got a voice mail from her saying she went into labor," Rigsby responded.

"Then by all means, go."

"Thanks Boss."

Rigsby headed out to his car.

**Grace's POV**

When Grace arrived back at her desk, she saw her cell phone sitting right there. She couldn't believe that she and Rigsby had made the same mistake. She opened her cell phone and noticed she had two missed calls and a voicemail from Natalie; Grace was quite perplexed by this. She listened the voicemail. As soon as it was done playing, she gathered her stuff and went to her boss' office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Grace poked her head in the door. "Sir, I have to leave early."

"Why?"

"My niece just went into labor and I promised her that I would be there when the baby was born," Grace said.

"Then by all means, go."

"Thank you so much."

Grace met Rigsby at his car and they headed towards the hospital.

**Natalie's POV**

After what seemed to be forever, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Natalie said.

The door opened and Grace walked in. "Hey."

"Hi."

Grace went over to Natalie. "I'm so sorry, your uncle and I went out for lunch and both of us left our cell phones on our desks."

"It's okay," Natalie replied. "Honestly, I'm scared."

"I know, and that's perfectly normal. You know what? I know it's not the same thing, but I'm scared about the wedding, I'm afraid I won't be a good wife or a good aunt," Grace said.

"Don't be, you're already a great aunt," Natalie reassured.

Grace held out her hand and Natalie squeezed it.

"I'm also nervous about being a great aunt," Grace responded.

Natalie just smiled.

**~…~**

**Several hours later**

**~…~**

"Come on, the baby's almost out, just one more push," said the doctor.

"I can't, I'm tired," Natalie complained.

"I know, but just one more push."

"No, it hurts," Natalie replied.

"One."

"No."

"Two."

"No!"

"Three."

With the last of her energy, Natalie gave one more push.

"All right, the baby's out."

After a few moments, the baby started to cry.

Natalie looked up at Grace and she smiled.

"Do you want me to tell you what the baby is, or do you want to see for yourself?" the doctor asked.

"Let me see," Natalie answered.

The baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Natalie. She pulled back the blanket slightly.

"Well?" Grace questioned.

"It's a girl," Natalie said. She turned so Grace could get a good look at the baby.

"Oh Natalie, she's beautiful," Grace replied.

"She's absolutely perfect," Natalie responded.

Suddenly, her baby girl was taken away from her.

"No!" Natalie exclaimed.

"It's okay; she just has to get cleaned up. She'll be brought back," said the doctor before leaving.

Tears welled in Natalie's eyes and Grace opened up her arms. Natalie pressed her face into Grace's shoulder and began to cry.

"You don't want her to get sick do you?" Grace asked.

"No," Natalie answered.

"You'll have her back before you know it," Grace said. "Besides, it will give you some time to rest."

Natalie nodded.

"I'll be right back."

A few moments later Grace came back and her uncle was with her. He sat down next to her.

"Hey Squirt," he said as he ruffled her hair.

Natalie pushed his hand away.

"You like tired."

"I am," Natalie replied.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…"

Natalie made a move to hit him upside the head, but he saw it coming and dodged it. "You have no right to say that you're tired. That's my job."

"You're right. I'm sorry. There's only one person who has the right to be just as, if not more, tired than you," her uncle responded.

"Who?" Natalie questioned.

"The baby, it must be hard being that small and being born. Being in a nice, dark, warm place for the first nine months of their lives and then coming into a bright, cold world. It can't be easy," her uncle said.

"I suppose you're right." Natalie replied. "I want by baby girl back."

"It's a girl?" her uncle asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Well I guess you'll have to remind me what shade of pink you wanted, so I can go pick it up and we can start painting when you come home."

Just then a nurse came in and brought the baby with her. The nurse picked the baby up and laid her in Natalie's arms, and then she left. The baby was awake and squirming.

"It's all right sweet heart, I'm right here."

After a few minutes, the baby calmed down. Natalie handed the baby to Grace and she held the baby for a few minutes and then the baby was passed to her uncle. When he was done holding the baby, he handed the baby back to Natalie.

"You look really tired," Grace observed. "So tired that you're making a hospital bed look comfortable."

"Really?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," her uncle answered.

After a moment, Grace took the baby and laid her down.

"So have you come up with a name for the little one?" her uncle questioned.

"Yes," Natalie said.

"Well, tell us, we all aren't mind readers like Jane," her uncle replied.

Grace giggled at that.

"Anne Grace Rigsby."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please remember to review. Well, after this there is only the epilogue. I'm sad that this story is almost over. I've enjoyed working on it.**

**Anna: Yes, there will be a squeal to Learning to Love, but I'm not starting anything new as of yet. I understand about school work coming first. I have all honors and an AP class, so I really understand. I understand about spelling too, my spelling isn't always the best. Thanks for being so supportive, I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this epilogue. As always please remember to review. **

**Natalie's POV**

**~…~**

**About one year later**

**~…~**

It was Anne's first birthday and they were having a party, a small one, but a party none the less. Her uncle's arson team and former CBI team were there. Natalie couldn't believe how fast Anne had grown up. It seemed only like yesterday Natalie was holding Anne for the first time. Anne wasn't shy to say the least; she was quite taken with everyone, especially Patrick Jane, and he just adored her.

Anne went crazy with her presents, wanting to play with each and every one at the same time. It made everyone laugh. When it came to the cake, Anne was delighted and by the time she was finished, she was covered from head to toe with it. After cake, Natalie got Anne cleaned up and laid her down for a nap.

Once Anne was asleep, Natalie went back down stairs with everyone else. They all sat outside in the backyard and talked for a while.

"Natalie, Anne is just adorable and so sweet," said Lisbon.

"Thank you. I know she doesn't get her outgoing personality from me," Natalie replied.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"It took you two long enough to get together," her uncle said.

Lisbon shot him a glare.

Grace stood up. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Grace?" her uncle asked.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Thank you all for being so supportive and please remember to review. I don't know what I'm going to be working on next, and if you haven't checked out my other Mentalist stuff, would you please do that for me? Thanks, it would mean a lot to me.**

**~Forest Princess**


End file.
